Are You Really Gone
by itsmarcopolo
Summary: The Inu Gang is attacked and Miroku falls off a cliff.Sango is heartbroken.Is Miroku still alive or will Sango have to come to terms of his death


Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I WRITE SO SHUT UP.

Spring had finally come to Feudal Japan though it had not started out so well for Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and the rest of the group. Despite the better weather the group had yet to find any more shards of the Shikon no Tama Jewel and had in fact been attack by several demons as of late. It was after a period of many enemy attacks that the gang is found traveling down a dusty road recovering from a gruelling fight. At least Today was a rather pleasant day. No enemies for miles, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were riding on her bike with Shippo napping the basket and Miroku and Sango were riding Kirara. Do to bad behaviour the lecherous Miroku was forced to sit well away for the demon slayer.

No enemies had attacked them for a while so the group was very much to enjoying there travels. The group were starting to cross a rickety old bridge that joined to sides of a cliff when a pair of brown wolves appeared on the bridge in front of them and all around them on the cliff's edges. Somehow Inu-Yasha got the sense that these were not friendly wolves and preceded to draw Tetsusaiga. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Kirara leapt into battle. Wolves shot off the cliff and bit at Kirara, Sango hit them with her Hiraikotsu and Miroku hit them with his staff, he and Sango were finding back to back but no matter how many wolves they knocked away more seemed to come. Miroku prepared to open his Wind Tunnel, enough was enough.

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw the wolf coming but he did not have enough time to react. The wolf grabbed hold of his leg and the impact of the attack send both man and beast plummeted from Kirara. Sango screamed as she saw Miroku fall and she steered Kirara to after the monk. "NO!" Sango cried as wolf after wolf lept upon Kirara and forced the demon-slayer fight. Inu-Yasha saw the monk fall as well but he was too busy protecting Kagome and Shippo with is own body to be able to save his friend. Once the wolves were finally defeated Sango, blinded by sorrow attempted to dive after her lost friend.

"Don't you dare!" Inu-Yasha jumped onto Kirara and caught Sango before she to could go after Miroku. "Don't be stupid. What the Hell to you think you can accomplish by jumping now!?"

Sango began to sob uncontrollable and with the remaining group atop Kirara the search for Miroku remained. They all hoped that perhaps the monk had fallen onto a ledge but no sign of the monk was found. What they did discover, however sent great sorrow into their hearts, right by a river running between the to cliffs lay Miroku's staff. It appeared that Miroku had fallen into the river and if he had not died on impact, he must have certainly drowned. Inu-Yasha sniffed around, as did Kirara but no sign of Miroku could be found. Kagome tried desperately to comfort her friend but Sango was inconsolable. As she had watched Miroku fall and had tried to reach him she had admitted to herself in that moment of desperation how much she really loved the lecherous monk. But it was too late for to tell him. Miroku was gone, and Sango felt empty and overridden by despair. Nothing could sooth her as the remaining group made its way back to Kaede's village. No one spoke. When they finally entered the small village all the could be heard from the Shard gatherers was Sango painful cries. Someone in the village alerted Kaede and she came to question the group.

"Where is Miroku?" Kaede asked with a frown while she helped Kagome get Sango off of Kirara.

"What do ya think happened, hag?" Inu-Yasha growled. "We got attacked and Miroku fell down a cliff. He's dead!"

"Are ye certain?" Kaede asked rather flustered. Sango only cried louder.

"Ya," Inu-Yasha' voice soften only slightly. "We looked every where, we found his staff by a river, no sign of him."

Kaede could hardly believe that this was true. She had known all along that the search for the Shards of the Shikon Jewel would be rot with danger but never had she truly believed that any of the number would be killed. Unfortunately it seems as though she was wrong. And what a loss, Kaede would truly miss Miroku's sense of humor and devotion to the cause. What seemed worse was Sango's state. It was as though a part of her had died along with Miroku. If Sango could not recover from her grief the gatherers of the Shikon Shards will have lost two members.

The women of the village brought Sango into Kaede hut and spent the next several hours trying to console her but it was all in vain, she would not stop crying until she eventually cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile Inu-Yasha sat in his tree and question what he could have done differently. Miroku's death had been meaningless, they had not even been trying to get shards. Now the monk would never get his vengeance on Naraku, and he had no heir, it just did not seem fair.

"Damn wolves!" Inu-Yasha growled. "That was so fucking stupid!"

While Inu-Yasha sulked and mourned in his own way, Kaede, Kagome and Shippo stayed in the hut with Sango. Even in her sleep the Taijia cried, she was simply heart broken by the death of Miroku. Kagome wondered if she would ever get over the loss, Sango could not live like this, in truth she would probably not. The young woman had already been through so much considering her family, how could she possibly handle the loss of Miroku. How could she survive? Was she actually that strong?

"Is there anything we can do for her, Kaede?" Kagome asked in a worried voice as she looked down at her friend.

"I know not, child," Kaede shook her head. "When ye truly love someone ye give them a part of your soul, intentionally or not. Sango has given part of her soul to Miroku, his death has killed a part of her, and now that part is empty. Sango may never recover."

"So we can't do anything?" Shippo whined.

"I am afraid that tis all up to Sango," Kaede frowned. "All we can do is be here for her."

"Be strong Sango," Kagome held her friend's hand. "Please hang on."

At first Miroku could see only black, but eventually the colors of a dark cave came into focus. His head was pounding and he could not move his right arm. By some strange saving grace he had his a ledge in the fall and that had shortened his fall, however after he had hit that ledge, Miroku had tumbled again and he had ended up rolling into the river and had floated down stream. He had managed to wash up on land but then he had rolled down a ditch and stopped in a cave. It seemed his friends had failed to pick up any trace of him. The river would have washed away his scent. No even Inu-Yasha could sniff him out now. The monk tried to get up but his right leg seemed to be broken, Miroku grimaced in pain, 'Am I going to die here?' The possibility was unthinkable but at the same time very possible.

"Help!" Miroku yelled. "Sango? Inu-Yasha? Anyone? Help!"

"Sorry," a feminine voice answered Miroku's plea. "But the only people here are you and me."

Miroku turned his head and forced himself to roll over. The voice he had heard belonged to a woman alright, a female wolf youkai. The sight of the youkai scared Miroku and he forced his right arm to move to his left hand and began to open his Wind Tunnel, too bad the wolf laughed and wrapped his prayer beads around his hand.

"Ah, ah," the wolf chuckled. "We can't allow you to do that now can we?"

"Those were your wolves weren't they?" Miroku yelled at the wolf.

"No actually," the wolf smiled. "Those wolves belong the north western region, I rule this southern land."

"Kouga's wolves?" Miroku felt certain that the wolf was lying, after all why would those wolvers be here. "You're lying. What reason would Kouga have for sending his wolves here?"

"Territorial expansion," the wolf answered without hesitation. "I am the only wolf youkai in this tribe land. The savage brute want my land for his own."

Despite his suspicions Miroku could not help but believe the wolf, her story made sense wolf youkai often waged war against each other. Miroku chose not to interrogate this wolf further though he was curious of her interest in him. The wolf smirked down at the human before her, he was at her total mercy. Poor monk, he seemed rather beaten up lucky for him that she had not intention of harming him, in fact he and his comrades could prove useful, she would heal him, yes, that would work well.

"What is your name monk?" The wolf lifted Miroku over her shoulders. "My you are wet."

"My name is Miroku," the monk grimaced as the wolf began to walk and his body was jostled about. "Of course I am wet, I fell into a river. What is your name, anyway, lady youkai?"

"Palmata," the wolf smiled and continued to walk. "Chieftain of the Southern tribe land.

"Why is your tribe so small?" Miroku wondered out loud. "Did Kouga's wolves slaughter them?"

"No," Palmata climbed from the cave and headed for her to the path that led to her den. "I expelled many of my clansmen when they tried to overthrow me. The rest of my tribe followed them. Not to worry, I survive well on my own. I have always been a lone wolf at heart."

"You're strange one," Miroku shook his head lightly.

"Watch it," Palmata adjusted Miroku on her shoulders. "I am the wolf that is taking you to her den to heal you. Don't annoy me."

"Of course not, my Lady," Miroku almost laughed at the wolf's humour. He examined his rescuer a little closer. She was a lovely woman, with long silver and tan hair and sharp blue eyes, she was definitely attractive but by no means a woman he would ever consider asking her to bare his child. No, never a youkai, and certainly not one who held his life in her hands. They entered a cave whilst Miroku was lost in thought and Palmata lay Miroku down on a pile of furs.

Suddenly Miroku's stomach did a somersault, a huge tawny-grey wolf with a snarl on his mussel was now approaching him. Palmata hushed the beast and ordered it to get her some youkai herbs. The animal glared at Miroku but did his Mistress's bidding, Miroku was actually embarrassed once Palmata undressed him and began to tend to his wounds. He could not help but think of how he would have preferred Sango's hands on his sore body at this moment tending to him. But no, she must have thought that he was dead. 'I hope that Sango and the others are alright.' Miroku frowned and started to notice his growing drowsiness. He looked to Palmata for an explanation.

"Don't worry," Palmata patted Miroku's shoulder to assure him. "Those herbs are your chest are merely making you drowsy. Once you awaken you will feel much better. None of your bones are actually broken, except for maybe a rib or two, you are mostly sprained and bruised. You will be better soon."

The monk nodded lightly and soon fell into a deep sleep. While he slept Palmata sat with her wolf and scratched his ears, she was worried about her aggressors, they would surely be back. This was one of the few occasions when she felt herself vulnerable due to her solitude. Her feral wolves were her only protection, though their were thirty of them there were more feral wolves from the west, and on a few occasions youkai had come. If these trespassers were attacking visitors on her lands, what is next?

"I am worried, my Xiao Lang," Palmata confessed to her favourite wolf. "This most recent attack has shown that our enemies have grown more brazen. We could be in great danger."

Xiao Lang did not speak as he was simply a wolf, though he did nuzzled his Mistresses stomach in a comforting manner. He was a smart creature, as a Beta of this tribe he aware of the dangers to his pack and his position if these enemies were to grow in numbers. He was a territorial and loyal creature, no other creature was going to attack his lands and take it, no he would defend his Mistress.

A black wolf ran into the den and alerted Palmata of their enemies approach onto their land. The time had come to get rid of these trespassers once and for all. Palmata stood and took a sword from her wall and dawned her armour. She was about to leave, Xiao Lang by her side, when she remembered Miroku: "Stay here Xiao Lang, make sure the monk doesn't leave." Xiao Lang growled low in his throat but obeyed the command when his Mistress gave him a scolding look. The irritated wolf stalked over to Miroku and laid down next to him, if he was going to be forced to stay in the den, this human was certainly not going anywhere.

Enough was enough in Inu-Yasha, he wanted vengeance for his lost friend and it was time to take Sango out of her pit of despair and to get her fighting again. The hanyou grumbled and forced his way into Kaede hut. As usual Sango was sobbing her eyes out. Inu-Yasha was sick of this, crying would not bring Miroku back but slaughtering those wolves would at least mean vengeance.

"That's enough, Sango!" Inu-Yasha growled. "Quit yer crying and get up. It's time to kill those wolves."

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome glared at the hanyou. "Don't be such a jerk. SIT!"

Inu-Yasha slammed against the ground and glowered up at Kagome. Wench, she would be too stupid to see thing his way. "Listen Kagome! Crying ain't gonna bring Miroku back, and it sure as hell ain't gonna make Sango feel better. Vengeance, that's what we need. We need to kill those damn wolves."

Upon hearing this Sango's sobs softened and she sat up. For the first time since Miroku's fall her mind was clear. Like her thirst to kill Naraku in revenge for her family, she needed to get vengeance for Miroku. Killing his murderers just might soften the emptiness in her heart. She stood without saying anything and grabbed her taijia clothes, it was time. She would cry again later but now was the time to fight.

"Let's get those bastards," Sango had such a cold and heartless look in her eyes that she actually scared Kagome. She had never seen her friend like this before. Inu-Yasha noticed too but in his case he knew that this was the only thing the Sango could do to make herself feel better, even if she was a little more murderous than usual. Besides, he needed vengeance too.

Once Sango was dressed they group headed back to the cliff riding Kirara and leaving Shippo behind with Kaede. The group traveled in silence but that was to be expected, this was not a group of friends hunting for shards. These were hunters preparing to kill the murderers of their friend. When they did arrive Inu-Yasha withdrew Tetsusaiga, the wolves were at the cliff as he had hoped, in fact there were even more of them than before, he smirked, ready for blood. Sango took no joy at the sight of the wolves. Miroku was gone, this was just vengeance, it would not bring Miroku back.

A couple of brown wolves spotted the newcomers and charged at them. Inu-Yasha leapt off of Kirara and grinned as he sliced and diced the attacking wolves. A couple of wolves ran at Sango and she threw her Hiraikotsu at them, he face was devoid of expression. These wolves would die, all of them would die. Kagome shot arrows at the wolves, determined to kill them as well but without the same blind bloodlust as Inu-Yasha or Sango. Inu-Yasha was the first of the trio to spot the youkai on the edge of the cliff and with a roar he ran at the wolf youkai. Sango saw this and ordered Kirara on after her. This was the master of these wolves. She was the reason Miroku was dead!

Palmata gasped when she saw the hanyou and human charge in attack at her. Wait! She was a friend, but Palmata could not move her mouth she was just too surprised, this was not something she had expected. All Palmata could do was dodge and block the many blows that came at her from all sides. The enemy wolves were ignoring her but these two were causing her more than enough trouble. Things were not going well. Palmata was almost certain that she was going to die. These two were too determined to kill her their eyes filled with pure bloodlust.

After a short nap Miroku awoke only to discover a rather displeased wolf laying at his side. Palmata was no where in side and when he tried to move the wolf sat on his legs. The cuts on the abused limbs cried out in protest but Miroku could tell that they were at least not broken. The monk tried to push the wolf off but the stubborn creature refused to move.

"Where is your mistress?" Miroku hoped to reason with the beast. Xiao Lang looked to the cave entrance. Miroku listened carefully and hurt the sounds of battle outside. The monk tried to get up and help Palmata but the large wolf pressed firmly down against Miroku. It occurred to the young monk that perhaps he had to appeal to the wolf's natural territorial instincts if he was going to convince the creature to let him go.

"I wish to help your mistress," Miroku appealed. "Let me up and I will help her and your comrades fight of the intruders."

Although the wolf wanted to help his Mistress he also did not want to disobey her orders so Xiao Lang did not move. The wolf had quite the sulky look and Miroku figured that it would probably not take much to more effort to convince the wolf. He padded the wolf's neck and was surprised to hear the wolf making a soft rumbling sound in his throat. Well what do you know, the wolf did not loathe him. Good to know.

"You can come with me," Miroku smiled down at the beast.

That was really all the push Xiao Lang needed and the wolf stood up. Miroku forced himself onto his feet and ignored the aches, with the wolf by his side the monk set of into a run. There was a path up to the top of the cliff, though it was stiff Miroku did not let that stop him. Palmata had saved his life, he would repay that dept.

While Miroku rushed his way up the cliff, Palmata was using all her energy and skill to avoid each of Inu-Yasha's and Sango's attacks but she was getting tired. One can only dodge for so long. Palmata was breathing heavily and she was certain that if she could not speak up and convince her adversaries that she was not and enemby they would surely kill her. The wolf youkai was just distracted enough to not see Sango raise her Hiraikotsu and bring it down against her. At this exact moment Miroku appeared at the top of the cliff and he yelled to his friends: "STOP!"

Sango froze, her mouth agaped and he arms unmoving. Miroku? How could this be? How could he be alive? It was impossible, and yet there he was. Miroku. Sango was overcome with both confusion and joy. At her feet Palmata lay on her stomach, her back a sea of searing pain, the blow had not killed her but it had certainly hurt like Hell. The wolf youkai lay unmoving and through her red-tinted vision she saw a brown wolf running towards Sango, Palmata turned her head and saw such a horrible expression on Miroku's face, he saw the wolf too he knew that there was no way for him to stop the beast. Palmata could see in the human's eyes how much he loved the woman who had struck her down. Despite her displeasure of being hit, Palmata reached out and through the wolf to the ground before it could cause the human woman any harm. Sango looked down at the wolf youkai in shock and gratitude.

"Th..thank you," Sango stuttered and looked up at Miroku.

"That's Palmata," Miroku explained with a smile on his face as he walked up to Sango. "She saved me after I fell."

"Miroku?" Sango could still not believe that her lecherous monk was alive. "How? Are you really alive?"

"Yes," Miroku smiled and put his had on Sango cheek. "I am alive."

The taijia did not speak, in fact all she did was through her arms around Miroku and cried into his chest. He was alive, it was so impossible and yet it was so true. Sango could not have been happier but she could also not stop crying. She was completely overcome by joy. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and buried his face in her hair. All else was forgotten so Palmata pulled herself up on her own. Inu-Yasha scoft at her and turned back to fighting the actual enemy. Before long the brown wolves were defeated and the grey, tan and black wolves stood victorious around Palamata. Miroku and Sango stood together, still hugging and completely oblivous to the world around them.

"You guys done yet?" Inu-Yasha asked in his usual tone, he wa rewarded with a glare from Kagome who had been to busy shooting wolves that were attacking her to see Miroku.

"Are you okay Miroku?" Kagome asked on her approach.

"I'm fine," Miroku smiled and nodded to Palmata. "Thanks to her."

"Thank you," Sango pulled a way from Miroku and bowed to Palmata. "Please forgive me for striking you."

"No harm done," Palmata dusted herself off. "How were you to know that thses wolves were not mine."

"Who's are they if they aren't yours?" Inu-Yasha demanded, not wanted to admit his slight embarassement a attacking this wolf youkai.

"They're mine," a voice spoke from the edge of the trees. Inu-Yasha growled when he recognized the voice… Kouga.

"Kouga you bastard!" Inu-Yasha yelled and lunged at Kouga, the bastard was responsible for Miroku almost being killed!

"Sit!" Kagome spoke the incantation and Inu-Yasha fell face first into the ground. She then walked over to Kouga with her hands on her hips, she looked very angry. "Kouga, how could you?! Your wolves nearily killed Miroku! Why were you attacking here anyway, they're aren't any shards!"

"Eh, ah Iii…" Kouga stuttered surprised and a little frightened by Kagome's out burst.

"I'm not finished!" Kagome glared angrily at Kouga. "How dare you attack this nice wolf! You have more than enough land. I demand that you make an alliance with her and apologize!"

"Why are you so angry Kagome," Kouga scoffed. "You are my woman."

"I am not your woman!" Inu-Yasha growled from his place on the ground and that last line blew it in Kagome. "Quit calling me that! I belong to know one! Now apoliogize ot this Palmata!"

"Sorry," Kouga grumbled rather insincerely.

"Now make an alliance," Kagome directed Kouga sternely.

"Can we have an alliance?" Kouga asked Palmata in a rather disgusted voice.

"Sure," Palamta smirked. "Though I don't know what I will get out of an alliance with a flea-bitten mongrel like you."

"Why you…" Kouga was ready to lunge at Palmata but a look from Kagome stopped him.

"Ha ha," Palmata laughed. "Remember we have an alliance fur-boy!"

Kouga immediately broke into a run after Palmata and the she-wolf ran down the cliff path. Xiao Lang shook his head, odd how aside from Kagome that the feeral wolf would be the most mature being there. Miroku and Sango were ignoring the goings on of their friends, they were too content in each others arms to care about anyting else. Sango had come too close to losing the man she loved. She could live with his lecherous ways as long as she had him.

The reunited group returned to Kaede's village and everyone in the small town was happy to see Miroku alive. Life returned to more or less normal. While Inu-Yasha and Kagome, along with Shippo looked for a nearby shard, Miroku and Sango stayed behind, giving Miroku time to heal the last of his injuries and Sango time to recover from the emotion strain she had been through. On this sunny day the pair were out on a picnic enjoying eachothers company. At one point Sango tripped and Miroku lifted her up in his arms, Sango looked up at Miroku and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you love me, Miroku?" Sango asked, already really knowing the answer.

"Yes, my Taijia," Miroku smiled down at Sango. "I love you dearily."

"And I you," Sango had tears brimming in her eyes. "Are you still going to be a lecher? Are you still going to ask woman to bare you a child?"

"No, Sango," Miroku smiled. "I am your lecher and yours alone."


End file.
